Update:Patch Notes (23 January 2017)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- * The super disco outfit can now be recoloured while keepsaked. * Players are now able to rest with the Zombie or Conga walk animations active. * A blocking issue with a crate on Cyclosis has been fixed. * Treasure chests on Uncharted Isles now consistently use the correct open model for their type. * All remaining 15 year anniversary decorations have been removed. * The colour of the doubloons message has been changed, and the box that appears when adding them to the currency pouch has been removed. * Players will no longer be assigned the Queen Black Dragon from Death without 60 Summoning. * Players will no longer have the Fenrir broadcast upon on his arrival if they have claimed their XP from his tooth. * The message when players gain memory strands has been filtered. * The message when the Guthixian Cache buff replaces the double loot effect due to Memorial to Guthix perk has been filtered. * It is no longer possible to place a duelist cap or wildstalker helmet commemorative statue near a portable skilling location. * Teleporting wobbegongs to the bank via a sign of the porter will now correctly contribute towards the total count which can be seen via Quick Chat. * Runes will now correctly be taken from a large rune pouch while manufacturing invention items. * A Quick Chat option has been added which states whether a player has completed the pre-Yakamaru puzzle section in a Raid. * The Berserker aura effect can no longer stack with multiple activations. * Concentrated Blast, Fury and Needle Strike are now buffed while Sonic Wave is slightly nerfed. See Mod Pi's post for more details. * Statius warhammer now drains 5 times less divine charge per special attack, making it last for around 1000 special attacks. * After achieving the Voyager title (by completing the Arc journal), Uncharted Isle treasure chests are marked on the minimap with an icon. * Golden bamboo and wobbegongs now have a progress bar, similar to ancestral energy and mushroom clusters. * Filtered messages have been added for Uncharted Isles' rare resources at different stages of depletion. * Tortle traps can now be placed over the tile occupied by the hunter icon on Uncharted Isle ornate tortle spots. * A message has been added for players who have had Intercept casted on them. * Two new buff icons have been added for Intercept, one for the caster and one for the player receiving the spell. * Legendary pets can no longer automatically pick up the Hellfire bow. * The talent scout will no longer speak to players who have a Hellfire bow. * Players can once again craft chaotic claws by using chaotic spikes on dragon claws. * The teleport checks on the juju teleport spirit bag have been adjusted, ensuring that it is only consumed upon successfully teleporting. * A spelling error in the tooltip of the ethereal skilling outfit sets has been corrected. * A typo in 'The Diary of Jebediah Omnis' has been fixed. * The message that informs players if they cannot use a grand seed pod on Anniversary island has been updated. * The 'right click to open interface' loot option now works consistently. * 16/01, 13:20 UTC: Monkey barrels were disabled, as they caused a client crash in NXT. * 16/01, 16:15 UTC: The Grouping System changes launched in Monday's game update were reverted. * 16/01, 21:10 UTC: Sköll's spawning script was tweaked to ensure that he would consistently spawn. * 17/01, 09:15 UTC: Monkey barrels were re-enabled. * 17/01, 11:50 UTC: Gaining XP when harvesting from the Wilderness herb patch without a demonic skull was enabled. * Players may now Quick Chat their current Soul Reaper assignment. * Players collecting only 1 item from the Grand Exchange with the "collect all" feature will now have it given to them unnoted. * Chartering a ship will now place players directly on the dock. * A Duel Arena clue scroll has been re-positioned to no longer require entering the arena. * Walk and rest overrides are now hidden within PvP areas. * Players may now right-click the pirate message during Pirate's Treasure to dig. * The volume of the Drake and Shadow Drake wing sounds has been reduced.